


Untitled 13: A Hurt-Comfort/Angst Genre Mix

by dreamwriteremmy (ehryniewi)



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Angst, Community: bigbang_mixup, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fanmix, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Other, Reverse Big Bang Challenge, Self-Harm, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide, remixable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-13
Updated: 2012-06-13
Packaged: 2017-11-09 02:15:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/450138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ehryniewi/pseuds/dreamwriteremmy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a genre fanmix created for bigbang_mixup round 1</p><p>Originally posted <a href="http://bigbang-mixup.livejournal.com/16185.html">here</a></p><p>Warning: Cover art may be triggering for self-harm. Songs contain reference to suicide, suicidal ideation and self-harm.</p><p>Fandoms I'd love to see this remixed with:<br/>The Hunger Games<br/>Ace Attorney<br/>GLEE<br/>Author's Choice/Original Fic</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled 13: A Hurt-Comfort/Angst Genre Mix

 

Title: Untitled 13: A Hurt-Comfort/Angst Genre Mix

 

Mixer: dreamwriteremmy

Fandom: Hunger Games, Ace Attorney, GLEE, Author's Choice [includes Original Fic]

Pairing: het, slash or femmeslash

Track Listing:

01\. Satellite - "Say The Words"  
02\. Kris Allen - "Send Me All Your Angels"  
03\. Anna Nalick - "Scars"  
04\. Satellite - "Saving Us Tonight"  
05\. Copeland - "You Have My Attention"  
06\. Jon Robert - "I Hear You Call"  
07\. Satellite - "What You Need"  
08\. Tremolo - "Room 139"  
09\. Nickelback - "Never Gonna Be Alone"  
10\. Rascal Flatts - "Every Day"  
11\. Satellite - "Ring The Bells"  
12\. Nickelback - "If Everyone Cared" 

[listening links on my fanwork journal (note some of the links on this are dead too)](http://thecommonhouse.livejournal.com/2078.html)  
[DL being re-uploaded]()


End file.
